


This is what you came for

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Sentience [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vagina!Rey, Vaginal Sex, dicklo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: A crack story where humans have sentient body parts.  In the case of Kylo and Rey it's their genetalia Dicklo and Winky.  Mild dub con cuz of the whole soul bonding thing and two beings sharing a whole body.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sentience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	This is what you came for

Winky braced herself against the cold, the short coat that Rey wore not doing much good for the lower half of the body. She would be irritated but a cold front had come through rather suddenly and unexpectedly. Rey usually took very good care of her and she couldn’t complain. She had heard horror stories of neglected body parts, although Rey didn’t listen to her on everything.

The thing about this world was that humans had sentient body parts, a majority were sexual organs such as gonads, penises, clitorises, and vulva. Other humans had sentient mouths, breasts or hands. Since humans ran the whole body, they often tried to logic their way through life, however the sentient body parts usually ran the love life and often at their humans’ frustration. Winky was a sentient vagina, although she was very well connected to the clitoris and vulva, she preferred to be identified as such. Most of Rey’s college boyfriends could at least find and identify her properly.

Rey hurried as she went into the coffee shop. The damp autumn chill seeped into her skin through her clothes. She gave a sign when the warmth of the shop greeted her. Winky reveled in the scents that carried through the denim jeans. The coffee scent was ok, but she liked to home in on the heady scent of musk. Her human didn’t particularly care for the individual that made the sandwiches but Winky had a particularly strong pheromone flirt game going on with the dick of the sandwich maker.

The scent of the sandwich guy, Kylo, always made her squirm and writhe much to Rey’s chagrin. But Rey shrugged it off and continued to go to the shop weekly to see Rey’s friend Finn. The visits that led to her excitement usually meant that Winky got a few minutes with the good dildo before bed and could be somewhat satisfied until their next trip to the shop. She was not entirely sure if Rey had caught onto the Wednesday routine insomuch as it was just a good mid-week ritual they had down.

She really enjoyed the time she got to spend in Dicklo’s presence even if his person hid in the back and Rey spent too much time with Finn. Winky really didn’t understand the humans, the genitals had such great chemistry even from across the room and Winky sometimes toyed with the idea that they were soulmates. It was a rare occurrence, but possible if the sentient body parts were compatible. 

“That idea is ridiculous.” Rey would scoff. “How can we be soulmates if he doesn’t even like me?” Winky tried to talk some sense into her, that humans didn’t get to decided that, forces of nature did. Unfortunately, Winky and Dicklo would never find out if their humans never had skin to skin contact. 

Winky found it frustrating, it was like trying to get the wrong sides of two magnets to stick. Kylo would scowl and scoff and hunch over his sandwich counter and Rey would curl in on herself at the cool behavior.  


Winky had tried to ask Dicklo what his human’s problem was but it seemed genitals couldn’t communicate very well out in public. Sure, they could express attraction but that was about it. Anything more complicated got lost in the wind. Their visits were pleasing if not a little frustrating due to the human component.

She knew that Finn didn’t understand the actions of Rey and Kylo. 

“He’s never said anything bad about you. He is kind of shy and tends to stay to himself, I wouldn’t take it personally.” He had told her on numerous occasions when Rey would say something about his surly coworker.

But now they were talking about Friendsgiving. Winky didn’t really have an opinion on the matter of holidays so long as Rey got fed. She drifted in and out about the details and focused on sending little signals to Dicklo who eagerly returned some signals of his own. Rey left before Winky could get too involved in the little game, Rey still had to go back to work. 

That night just as she suspected, she got some time with the good dildo. It wasn’t anything like what she imagined she’d have with Dicklo but she wasn’t about to turn down a free meal.

Friendsgiving rolled around the next week and they hadn’t stopped at the shop since. Winky was longing for some Dicklo pheromones but Rey insisted on not going to the shop this week. There were excuses like too much to do, they’d see Finn at his house, and so on and so on. Winky complained until she got two nights with the Bad Dragon dildo, she loved so much but it just wasn’t the same without that midweek hit of Dicklo. 

The morning of the dinner Rey was busy and Winky waited patiently. She hoped rather than believed that Dicklo would be at Friendsgiving. Rey, ever the pragmatist, reminded her on several occasions that Kylo had never attended a friend function before and would have no reason to start now. 

But oh, the amount of boasting that Winky engaged in when they walked through the door and she caught that hint of Dicklo’s pheromones over the din of food and other friends. Her blood and her nerves sang, and she could feel Rey cringe in annoyance at her antics. 

Rey was still taking off her coat when Kylo came close enough to them that she could practically hear Dicklo calling out to her.

“Hi.” Rey offered but Kylo just grunted at her before grabbing his coat to turn away. “Are you leaving?”

Winky could feel Rey’s ire and although she knew that Rey wasn’t going to let go of the slight, she also knew she rarely got a chance to be this close to Dicklo.

“Yeah… I…”

“Are you leaving because of me?” Rey asked in a hurt tone.

“No.” Kylo replied gruffly. 

Winky was tingling with want and couldn’t help but give a squirm despite Rey’s sorrow flooding their system. Winky practically came when Rey went after Kylo out the door, tugging on his coat sleeve.

“What did I do?” Rey asked him as he stopped and turned.

“Nothing.” He grunted at her tugging his arm away and going down the porch steps. Dicklo eagerly called out to Rey sending pulses of pheromones.

“Kylo.” She called out but he got in his car and peeled away in what had to be record time. Winky and Rey both could have wept at the loss.

“See he doesn’t like us you should let it go.” Winky was unmoved by her human’s statement and reveled in the lingering pheromones that Dicklo left behind.

Rey ended up sulking through dinner, her friends urged her to go talk to Kylo, but she brushed them off. Rey knew where he lived. They had gone with Finn once to drop off something. 

On their drive back home Winky could feel Rey’s tension and anxiety. There was a nervousness. An urge. She wasn’t a fool she knew when her human was on the cusp of a decision and she knew that she could just push her over the edge. Winky put in thoughts of confrontation without an audience. 

Rey turned sharply onto a side street and soon they were driving to Kylo’s house.

Winky did her best to contain her excitement. If she could get in a room alone with Dicklo the possibilities would be endless. Rey and Kylo wouldn’t be able to deny the attraction and hopefully they could get them to be in the same room long enough to enact a plan. 

Rey parked in front of Kylo’s apartment building and Winky was tingling with excitement. 

Rey walked up to the door and checked the name on the mailboxes double checking which apartment she needed. By the time she had gotten to Kylo’s door her anger was palpable and Winky had visions of angry sex, again she had to contain her excitement so Rey wouldn’t catch on and hit the brakes on this adventure. 

Rey took a breath and pounded on the door and jumped when it swung open.

“Rey? What are you doing here?” Kylo asked in shock.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Rey asked as she stormed into the apartment not even bothering to wait for an invitation. Winky was frothing with glee at being in the lion’s den. The pheromones were thick her arousal could no longer be contained.

“What?” Kylo seemed perplexed in a variety of ways but Winky could sense Dicklo’s eagerness as them finally being alone together. 

“You always avoid me and any time I walk into a room you leave!” Rey was practically shouting now and if Winky wasn’t so eager to exploit the situation she would have found it comical.

Kylo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling something into his hand. Dicklo seemed amused by this. It all just incensed Rey even more. 

“What did you say?” Her tone was incredulous, but she was being honest she hadn’t heard him. 

“I said that I leave because every time you walk into a room, I get an erection!” He practically roared and Rey froze while Winky was a giddy mess. The panties she was contained in would not be salvageable. She was flattered by Dicklo’s strong reaction to her presence and dedication to her.

“Oh my god.” Rey said, as if not ever suspecting this response. Winky would save the I told you so dance for later when they were alone. Preferably after they had skin to skin contact and proved they were soul mates. More preferably after she and Dicklo were finally able to be together.

“I’m sorry, I’m disgusting. I understand if you want nothing to do with me.” Kylo said darkly his hands waving about before clenching into fists and resting them on his hips.

“No. That actually explains a lot… can I…” Rey reached out towards him, her hand brushing the bareskin of his knuckles and a shock tore through them both. Winky was even more soaked in her own arousal and she could feel Dicklo throb with need from across the small space of the kitchen.

  
It was official they were force bonded; nothing could stop them now. Not even their pesky humans would have the will power to keep them apart, it would only torture them.

Their humans were still staring dumbly at each other, their primitive brains finally catching onto what just happened. Kylo’s hands cupped Rey’s neck and pulled her close, their lips crashing against one another unable to resist the pull of the cosmic force that will forever bind them together. Winky could feel Dicklo grind against Rey through the fabric of their clothes. She let go a sigh of relief that something she had wanted for so long was finally happening.

Dicklo’s emotions were effervescent, and it spilled over and through her creating a never ending feedback loop of joy and arousal.

Rey’s hands moved to undo Kylo’s pants as his hands moved to lift her sweater. Their mouths parted so he could pull it over her head and instead of returning to her mouth he bent to kiss the tops of her breasts, Winky was tingling with need and it was as if Kylo understood, his hand slipping between Rey’s thighs to rub at Winky through the fabric. Rey let out a moan and she tugged at Kylo’s shirt his mouth returning to hers before helping to take his shirt off, his pants already sliding below his hips, getting caught on his thick thighs.

Kylo slid his fingers under the band of her leggings, palming Rey’s ass and grinding Winky against his thigh before pulling the fabric down Rey’s legs, her feet slipping out of her ballet flats in the process.

When Kylo was satisfied with Rey’s lack of dress he slid his pants off and picked her up, Winky pressed firmly against his abs as Rey’s legs wrapped around his waist. Rey ground against him and Winky sighed in relief, moisture coating his stomach as it flowed from her slick entrance, ready for the time that she could be fully joined with Dicklo.

Kylo laid Rey on his bed and shed his briefs. Dicklo bobbed proudly doing the mating dance of the male genitalia reaching for the belly button before letting gravity take it on its natural course downward. Winky clenched in anticipation, more slick dripping through her lips and onto the bedding. He was a beautiful sight, thick and veiny, so aroused he was nearly purple in color. If Winky didn’t already love him it would have been love at first sight. Kylo tore his eyes away from Rey’s form finally joining her on the bed, Dicklo’s firm length slid against her labia, brushing through her wet slick and the bundle of nerves that set her alight.

Dicklo was transcendent in his lust and twitched and throbbed against her. He rubbed along the flesh of her labia, coating himself in the offering of her arousal. She’d had other lovers but this was different, nobody else would ever be right for her again and she was ready for it. When Dicklo pressed against her entrance she quivered at the contact and accepted him into her warmth. The press and stretch as he shouldered his way through her depths was pleasant and she hummed in approval. She was lost to what Rey was going through above, her and Dicklo were the only two things in existence.

When he was slotted inside of her she rippled around him in joy. When she relaxed, Dicklo began pumping in and out, starting slow but increasing his tempo as his thrusts intensified. The plush head of his cock slid against some of her most sensitive spots as Kylo’s pelvic bone rubbed against her clit. Her walls were fully coated in her slick and she could feel Dicklo’s balls slap against her ass. His movements became quick and frantic and she knew they were both coming close to their climax. 

Winky clenched and griped Dicklo to the best of her ability and before she knew it she was pulsing in euphoric bliss, Dicklo not far behind her, his spend coating her inner walls and mixing with her own fluid before trickling out of her onto the sheets below. 

They maintained contact for as long as they could before Dicklo softened and slipped out of her entrance.

As Winky came down from her orgasm she listened as Kylo and Rey talked. 

Whatever it was it didn’t sound like bad news and Winky was able to relax. The humans discussed their past misunderstandings and what the future might look like. Both of them not wanting to keep Winky and Dicklo separated. 

She listened as Rey and Kylo talked softly to one another and it lulled her and Dicklo both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll turn it into a whole series.


End file.
